A Christmas Dilema
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Annual Christmas John Fic! Set in TAG universe, John seeks advice from the two ladies he trusts more than anything about something for Christmas for someone special.


_Disclaimer: I don't own them, the Andersons do. This is the annual Christmas Fic centering on John, and this year, it's based in TAG universe and set just at the end of the episode Home on the Range. So, please enjoy and I hope you don't mind I took some liberties with John and Captain O'Bannon's relationship. Once again, because I never get sick of saying it... I'm Australian, I use Australian English and my works are always spell checked. Merry Christmas everyone. AM Dec 17._

* * *

 **A Christmas Dilema**

 **by Angel Mouse**

John and Brains had finally cleared the 'birds to fly and Scott took Kat to the nearest hospital and the rest of them had settled down for the night to relax after the day's events. John went searching for the two ladies that he was hoping were able to help him solve a problem that he had been thinking about for a while now. He found Lady Penelope and Kayo on the porch, sipping a glass of wine each, chatting absently about different things. He valued both ladies immensely, and he knew that if he asked for their help, then they would hopefully help him out of his conundrum.

"Lady Penelope, Kayo, there you are. Do you both have a moment please; I need to ask you both something." They turned around and both smiled at him. The ginger haired Tracy brother was always a pleasure to speak to, they both found him insightful, intelligent and having a wry sense of humour that he rarely got to let out.

"John, what can we help you with?" Penelope's cultured tones were soft, as was her smile. Kayo just grinned at her older brother. Something had been bothering John for the last few days, she had noticed him seeming a little distracted occasionally.

"Well, first, can we just keep this between us?" He blushed a slightly and ducked his head, scratching his hair like he did when he was slightly nervous. "Um, I don't want the guys to know I asked your help." This got their attention and Kayo raised an eyebrow at Penelope and then spoke softly. The boys were always more than happy to tease each other about any perceived weakness or something that they would be embarrassed about.

"I think we can agree to that John. What is it? I've never seen you this nervous. In fact, I think the only time I saw you like this was when you were going to ask Sally Featherstone to the Prom." Kayo suddenly put two and two together. She grinned widely. There was only one other woman John knew besides her and Penelope that would cause John to act like this. Penelope must have done the same as her grin was matching Kayo's.

"Ah, it's the redoubtable Captain Ridley O'Bannon, isn't it John?" John stared at Penelope in shock and Kayo covered her mouth to stifle her laugh at her big brothers expression. They had caught him out, something neither of them had been able to do very much.

"What? What makes you think that?" His surprised tone and looking back and forth at them both was too much for them both and they found themselves giggling almost uncontrollably. Penelope reached out and drew John over to her side and Kayo joined him on the other, neatly corralling him between them both. Kayo put her hand on his other arm, squeezing it gently.

"John, in total, you know five women, six if you count EOS. Penelope, Grandma Tracey, Colonel Casey, myself and Captain O'Bannon." Kayo's smile was warm. "If you're coming to Penelope and me for advice, well then, that doesn't leave too many other reasons. I can't see you asking us advice about something for Grandma or Colonel Casey." John's blush was even more evident, clashing with his hair.

"Um, well, yes. I thought I was being sneaky." Penelope's laugh was gentle and her smile was soft, warm and completely understanding. She had always known that when John fell for someone, he would fall hard.

"Oh John, you can't be sneaky around the two of us. Besides, you're face lights up whenever someone mentions her." He looked at her in surprise.

"Huh? Really?" He looked at them both, confusion on his face. Kayo took pity on John then and squeezed his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder as she smiled at him.

"We're only teasing John. But we both feel honoured you could come and talk to us about it. What did you need our help on?" His looked at them both and then seemed to deflate a little bit. He looked so unsure suddenly, it was strange to see him like that.

"I need to buy her a gift, it's Christmas soon, and I want to get her something special. But I have no idea what to get her." John looked at them both. "Please, I need your advice." John's voice turned uncertain, he was never uncertain. "I mean, I know what to get you Penelope, Kayo and Grandma. But Ridley, she's a different kettle of fish; to borrow one of Gordon's much loved sayings." This got a slight blush from Penelope at the mention of the Tracy brother that was forever trying to win her heart, most of the time with fairly decent success. But Penelope was more focussed on John for the moment.

"So, besides you two having space in common, handball and your habit of rescuing her, what else do you know about her?" Penelope's question caught him off guard for a moment. He paused and began to think. His eyes turned warm and his face melted into a gentle smile that the ladies hadn't seen in a very long time. When he spoke, his voice was full of wonder.

"Well, she's intelligent, smart, caring, compassionate, and really good at her job. We always seem to have plenty to talk about when we talk every couple of days, and we play handball every Wednesday. We talk about everything from the stars, exploration, music, theatre, songs, movies, books and families. She has these gorgeous blue eyes and lovely dark brown hair, but she doesn't let it down very often, too much of a hassle in zero G." John's tone was soft and Kayo shared a glance with Penelope. John was well and truly gone, he just didn't realise it yet. He sighed and looked at them both. "I want to get her something special, but have no idea what to get someone like her."

"Hmm, this bares some thinking about." Penelope's voice was soft but thoughtful and Kayo nodded in agreement. That was a quandary, no wonder John had come to them. John was always in control of everything around him, and always had answers for everything. But in matters of his own heart, he obviously had no idea what he was doing. Kayo thought a moment and then spoke.

"Yes, you want to show you care, but not too much, you don't want to give away your feelings too soon, am I right?" John stared at her in shock. Kayo had seemed to see directly to the heart of it.

"Huh?"

"John, we can tell you care about her a lot, it is so clear to Penelope and I that you do care, a great deal. But you are you; you are cautious, careful and want to have plenty of information to go on before you act. And the fact that you acted like you did with the whole asteroid debacle with Fischler, heading off in Thunderbird 5 impulsively to save her and her station? Not the actions of the rational, thoughtful, careful person that you are." John blushed again, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Am I that transparent?" John looked at them both after a moment from under his ginger bangs.

"No, not really, not unless you're female and you know what you're looking for." Penelope patted his arm in reassurance. "John, you are such a caring person, when you care for someone you truly care for them. Like anything you do, you put your heart and soul into it. And in this case, it's your heart that is saying all these things that you aren't sure about. Am I right?" John just mutely nodded and fell silent, leaning against the railing on the porch. Kayo and Penelope just let him mull things over, as he was want to do when he was confused about something, or wanting to understand something.

"I really do like her, you know?" He crossed his arms and sighed softly. "She's so amazing, it's like she's the GDF version of me. I'm just sometimes so unsure of how to act around her, that's why I tend to stick to work or space or something like that. But I figured that since Christmas was coming up, I could find something that would hopefully convey my feelings." John's voice was soft, confused slightly but full of conviction. Kayo smiled and impulsively hugged the quietest of the Tracy brothers, they were all special to her, but John was extra special as she didn't get to see him in person as much as she would like to.

"Oh John, I do love you big brother." John returned the hug a bit surprised by her sudden actions.

"I love you to sis, but what brought this on?" Kayo just chuckled and let him go, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Just you being so... you. Never change John, never change." He smiled gently at her, his eyes warm and twinkling with mirth.

"Don't worry, never will." He gave a soft chuckle. "Okay Kayo, Penelope. What do I get her then? You two seem to understand me, and the female brain better than I do. What gift would show that I care to her?" Penelope smiled at him.

"That's simple John. Something very personal; something that is so unique and something that's totally from your heart. So, I would recommend you get her something space related – a piece of an asteroid polished and shaped into a necklace, shape of a star or something similar." John stared at her in surprise. Suddenly he laughed and shook his head in amazement that they had cut right to the heart of things.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He grinned at them both. "I have the perfect piece aboard 5; it's actually from that dam asteroid of Fischler's. It will have even more significance then, because that's when I realised I really do care about her. I can get most of the work done on 5, but I might have to get Virgil to help me set it in platinum, silver irritates her skin." He suddenly hugged Penelope gently, then Kayo again. "Thank you both so much. You have no idea how much you've helped me. I have a feeling that this Christmas is going to be extra special." The two women, so important to him in different ways, and so special to him, had helped him out with something that he was totally out of his depth with.

"You're more than welcome John. Please, let us know how it goes. And promise us both, that you'll bring her to meet us one of these days?" John grinned at Penelope.

"I promise." Kayo laughed.

"Good, because we both need to make sure she's good enough for you." John laughed with her as well. He knew that they were only looking out for him and his happiness.

"I have the feeling that no one would ever be good enough for you two, but I think she will pass with flying colours." His grin was wide and full of love for the two women. "Thanks again. Now, what do I need to tell Gordon he has to get for you Penny? And Scott for you Kayo?" Now it was his turn to tease, and sharing a grin with them, the three of them burst out laughing. This year's Christmas was going to be extra special, he just knew it.


End file.
